Bisul?
by Sasuchihaa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke punya bisul? Watdepak! Kepalanya berkedut kesal. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan bisul sial yang bertengger manis di wajah tampannya?/"Dimana bisulnya? di pant*atmu?"/"Sialan kau keriput"/'BYURR'/RnR? XD


.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang kesal wajahnya yang terpampang di cermin yang terletak di tengah meja belajar dalam kamarnya. Matanya mengernyit tak suka menatap bisul kecil di area jidat sebelah kanan. Hell yang benar saja, uchiha sasuke yang digilai banyak wanita punya bisul? Watdepak! kepalanya berkedut kesal. Apa kata dunia? Apa kata pacarnya saat dia akan berkencan nanti? Jam dinding bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan ia sudah mendapat hal yang sangat nista,-menurutnya- apa lagi? bisul. Sial, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Dengan gusar, ia berlari turun dari kamarnya. Mencari sang ibu yang mungkin sedang memasak sarapan di dapur. Tak ada, dimana _Kaa-san_ nya saat ini?

" _Kaa-san_ sedang keluar sebentar, ada apa?" Itachi mencul entah dari mana kemudian ia membuka kulkas lalu meneguk susu kemasan karton rasa coklat kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

'BYURR'

"Hahaha, apa itu? Bisul?"Uchiha Itachi sang kakak dengan sengaja(?) Menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya kearah Sasuke, mengenai wajah serta lehernya. Kemudian ia tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sialan kau keriput"

'BUK'

Dengan wajah kesalnya, Sasuke dengan cepat menendang keras tulang kering kakaknya lalu bergegas kembali ke kamar untuk membasuh wajahnya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah sibuk meloncat kesakitan memeluk kakinya seraya terkekeh menatap kepergian adiknya.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ ** _NARUTO_** _it self are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Warning:** AU, **OOC** , _plot rush, typo(s)._

.

.

 **Bisul?**

.

.

.

'Cara menghilangkan bisul secara cepat dan tepat'

Sasuke menekan tombol ok setelah mengetik apa yang ingin dicarinya dalam salah satu aplikasi yang dimiliki smartphonenya, google. Ia mengklik salah satu tulisan miring berwarna biru kemudian membaca artikel yang tersaji di depannya.

' _Bisul merupakan sebuah benjolan merah pada kulit yang terasa sakit dan berisi nanah. Benjolan ini dapat muncul disebabkan karena adanya infeksi bakteri yang memicu inflamasi pada folikel rambut, yaitu lubang tempat rambut dapat tumbuh di kulit mana saja, tapi hanya kulit yang berbulu atau berambut. Oleh karenanya, tidak pernah dijumpai bisul yang tumbuh di telapak tangan, kaki, bibir, lidah, dan sejenisnya. Biasanya bisul sangat sering menyerang bagian ketiak, kepala, leher, paha, dan bahkan wajah. Hal ini dapat terjadi karena bagian tersebut sering berkeringat dan mendapatkan banyak gesekan. Selain itu, bisul juga bisa tumbuh di bagian kelopak mata, yang selanjutnya disebut dengan bintitan.'_

Sasuke memandang datar layar smartphone yang di genggamnya. Ia mengscrol artikel tersebut, berusaha mencari cara mengatasi bisul sial yang bertengger manis di wajah tampannya.

' _Mengompres bisul dengan air hangat_ _. Gunakan waslap lembut, lalu basahi dengan air hangat. Tempelkan ke bagian bisul minimal 3x sehari. Selain membantu mengurangi rasa sakit, pengompresan ini juga dapat membuat nanah berkumpul di puncak benjolan._ _Bersihkan_ _bisul_ _yang pecah dengan menggunakan kain... blablabla'_

Sasuke mematikan smarphonenya asal lalu melemparnya ke kasur kesayangannya. Ia mendengus gusar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bisul bisa bertahan kurang lebih seminggu. Sementara hari ini adalah hari jadi dirinya dengan kekasihnya, sudah merencanakan akan memberi suprise kepada wanita yang meluluhkan hatinya itu, ia menatap buket bunga mawar merah merekah disamping meja kasurnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur lalu mengambil smartphonenya dan segera bergegas menelpon Naruto, sahabatnya. Ia baru saja teringat saat beberapa hari yang lalu ia berkunjung kerumahnya, ia mendapati bisul yang sama seperti dirinya di bawah bibir, yaitu dagu pria berambut kuning itu.

"Katakan dengan cepat apa maumu teme, ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan" kata Naruto cepat. Tangannya yang sebelah kiri sedang mengengam buket bunga berwarna putih dan merah, melambangkan cinta sejati. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang smartphonenya. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto, ia akan menjadikan Hinata miliknya malam ini.

"Katakan padaku cara menghilangkan bisul menjijikkan yang menempel diwajah bodohmu kemarin" Naruto mengumpat kesal saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang berada entah dimana-ia juga tak begitu peduli-.

Naruto terdiam,lalu mulai berpikir keras kemudian ia menyengir lebar saat ia memiliki dugaan yang sesuai kenapa seorang uchiha mau berepot ria meneleponnya "Kau punya bisul teme? Dimana? Di pantatmu? Mampus kau hahaha" Naruto tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit. Senang? Tentu saja, baru beberapa hari lalu ia menerima ejekan Sasuke yang mencemoohnya karena bisul yang bertengger dibawah bibirnya, tepatnya di dagunya. Sekarang Sasuke telat menerima karmanya,rasakan.

'Tuuttuttut...'

Naruto semakin tertawa terbahak bahak saat tau bahwa dugaannya-kurang lebih- benar. Dia senang saat berhasil membalas ejekan Sasuke kemarin. Ia menyeka air mata yang sedikit keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa lalu melenggang pergi menjemput Hinata. Ia akan punya pacar. Oh yes! Sementara Sasuke di kamarnya mendengus kesal. Ia tak tahan mendengar sahabat bodohnya menertawakannya, ia menyesal meruntuki kebodohannya, kenapa ia menelepon pria bodoh itu?

Sasuke merasakan getaran kecil di sebelah kanannya, ia menoleh. Sakura meneleponnya, ia kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari kekasih merah muda nya itu. " Kau dimana Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menutup mata menikmati suara lembut kekasihnya, salah satu wanita yang sangat disayanginya selain tentu saja Uchiha Mikoto,ibunya. Ia menghela nafas lalu membuka mata.

"Maaf Sakura, aku sakit. Mungkin lain kali kita berkencan, apa kau tak keberatan?" Well tentu saja Sasuke -sedikit- baik baik saja. Ia berbohong, tak mau kekasih pujaannya mendapati wajah tampannya yang dihiasi bisul menjijikan yang bertengger di jidatnya itu.

"Kau tak apa? Aku akan kesana Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura cemas, ia cemas mendengar kekasihnya sakit. Sakura memutus panggilannya sepihak lalu bergegas untuk bersiap siap kerumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

' _ting tung ting tung'_

Mansion Uchiha kelihatannya kedatangan tamu malam ini. Siapa lagi? Haruno Sakura,tentu saja. Sakura dengan sabar menekan bel di samping pintu kediaman Uchiha Sasuke yang mungkin tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya,itu pikiran Sakura,bukan aku.

' _C_ eklek'

Wajah Uchiha Itachi menyambut kedatangan Sakura, Itachi tersenyum simpul mendapati 'calon' adik iparnya sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. "Sakura? Ada apa adik ipar? Masuklah" ujar Itachi seraya bergeser, mempersilahkan sakura masuk ke kediamannya.

Sakura yang mendengar itachi menyebutnya 'adik ipar' langsung memalingkan muka. Semburat merah tipis mulai menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia mengangguk lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mansion Uchiha. "Apa kabar _niisan_? Dimana Mikoto kaasan dan Fukagu-san? Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh,santai _imouto_ " sahut Itachi, ia menepuk pelan kepala merah muda yang berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" _Kaasan_ dan _otousan_ baru saja pergi tadi pagi ke acara pernikahan temannya. Kabar ku baik adik ipar dan Sasuke ada diatas" Itachi mengacak pelan rambut Sakura lalu tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan pergi sebentar ke rumah temanku, kau bisa jaga sasu sebentar bukan? Kuserahkan dia padamu adik ipar" Itachi sekali lagi menepuk pelan kepala Sakura lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura menatap kepergian Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghela nafas lalu beranjak ke dapur keluarga Uchiha. Sakura akan membuat bubur special dengan beberapa tomat favorit kekasihnya. Ia dengan santai menggunakan peralatan dapur keluarga Uchiha. Kenapa santai? Tentu saja karna ia sering bermain di kediaman uchiha ini. Keluarga Uchiha sudah mengangapnya anak perempuan mereka, terutama Uchiha Mikoto yang menyuruh-lebih tepatnya memaksa(?)- sakura untuk memanggilnya kaasan dan tentu saja Sakura tidak keberatan. Toh cepat atau lambat ia akan mengganti marganya dengan Uchiha bukan? Eh?

Sakura refleks menggeleng pelan kepalanya, wajahnya menghangat. Ia tersenyum simpul saat bubur buatannya sudah jadi. Ia bergegas naik ke kamar Uchiha- _nya._ Eh?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membuka pelan pintu yang memisahkan lingkungan luar dengan kamar Sasuke. Gelap, sakura masuk lalu menghidupkan lampu yang mati, menatap Sasuke yang tidur(?) memunggungi nya. Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati sasuke, ia meletakkan -mapan- bubur special buatannya lalu menyentuh lembut tangan Sasuke lalu mengoyangkannya, berniat membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawa bubur tomat kesukaanmu, makanlah" ujar Sakura. Ia meraih bubur yang diletakkan nya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk dikasurnya.

Sasuke duduk menghadap sakura menatap lekat iris emerald hijau cerah milik Sakura lalu kemudian memeluk pinggang Sakura, membenamkan seluruh wajahnya disana. Ia malu menunjukkan bisul kecil sialan yang menempel di jidat putihnya. "Sakura, aku bisulan" kata Sasuke pelan, wajahnya memerah malu. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini, Uchiha Sasuke yang tak bercela terkena bisul. Hell, mungkin ini karma karna ia mengejek Naruto yang -sering kali- terkena bisul. Ia kemudian berjanji, tidak akan pernah mengejek siapapun tentang apapun yang mereka derita, ia tidak peduli tentu saja agar dirinya tidak terkena batunya seperti ini.

Sakura terkikik pelan lalu melepas pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya, menagkupkan kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah kekasihnya lalu menatap mata hitam menghanyutkan milik sasuke, kemudian melirik bisul kecil yang berada di jidat kekasihnya. "Oh, jadi karena bisul ini, kau membatalkan kencan kita eh Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia hendak memeluk pinggang wanita _nya_ lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi dengan cepat sakura menempelkan keningnya ke jidat Sasuke, sedikit agak jauh dari bisulnya, agar bisulnya tidak pecah. "Kau tau, walaupun ada jerawat, bisul, cacar, atau apapun yang menempel pada wajahmu, aku tak peduli Sasuke-kun. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu, kau tak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Aku akan selalu terbuka dan menerimamu apa adanya" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar suara merdu yang selalu menjadi suara favoritnya. Ia sangat senang saat mendapati Sakura tidak jijik untuk saling menempelkan kening walau ada bisul yang bertengger di keningnya. Ia meraih tengkuk Sakura, dengan lembut ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum milik kekasihnya. Mereka berciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, Sasuke tau ia tidak salah pilih. Ia akan menjadikan Sakura miliknya, seutuhnya. Well tentu saja ia akan menjalankan misinya jika mereka berdua sudah siap. Sasuke akan menunggu gadis itu sampai ia siap, Sasuke akan setia, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Mereka berdua duduk di beranda kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, mereka, Haruno Sakura dan tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke sang pemilik kamar. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang kekasih. "Sasuke-kun, kau tak lupa ini hari apa kan?" tanya sakura, ia melayangkan tatapan berbinar binar kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Hn, selamat hari jadi 5 tahun kita sakura" ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan buket mawar merah pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum hangat menatap sang pujaan hati yang matanya berkilat gembira menerima buket bunga dari Sasuke. Emerald menatap onyx lalu Sakura bergerak cepat mengencup sekilas pipi Sasuke yang menghangat.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, aku menyayangimu" ujar Sakura lembut lalu bergelayut manja dilengan kokoh milik Sasuke, ia menghirup aroma bunga mawar segar yang baru saja diterimanya, lalu menyenderkan kepala merah mudanya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke, hatinya menghangat kala ia melihat senyuman cerah di wajah sang kekasih, ini lebih baik daripada harus menahan sakit dari bisulnya yang mulai sedikit membesar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 pasang mata yang menatap adegan romantis sepasang muda mudi yang dilanda cinta. "Oh, Itachi-kun lihat adikmu sayang, kapan kau menyusulnya? _Kaa-san_ ingin segera mengandeng cucu Itachi" Mikoto Uchiha yang telah pulang dari kesibukannya dengan kurang kerjaan mengikuti anaknya yang dari tadi sibuk mengintip dan kadang memotret adik bungsunya yang sedang bermesraan dengan calon adik iparnya.

"Aku tak keberatan jika sasuke mendahuluiku _kaa-san"_ jawab itachi cuek seraya melenggang pergi menyusul ayahnya yang berada dibawah menikmati program berita yang tersaji di televisi. Ia menyeringai senang melihat hasil foto yang di potretnya dari tadi sejak saat Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Itachi akan menjadikan foto tersebut untuk menjahili adik ayamnya itu. Awalnya ia sempat takut jika adik ipar kesayangannya itu diserang oleh adik gilanya, takut kalau Sasuke akan khilaf. Maka ia pura pura pergi lalu kemudian ia kembali ke rumahnya. Ia tersenyum simpul saat mengingat percakapan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, dan ia yakin jika Sasuke tidak salah pilih, ia tepat memilih adik ipar untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END-betulan-**

 **Pojok curcol:**

Omaigattt wkwkwwk senang rasanya uda nuntasin satu ff yang sangat sangat tak jelas ini. Maafkan dakuh yang tidak pantai merangkai kata, saya masih sangat amatir dalam hal karya tulis. Ini karya tulis pertamaku setela sekian lama memberanikan diri)':

Saya sangat menantikan kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata di beberapa bagian, maklum masih amatir*cengegesan

baiiiiii


End file.
